


Skyfall

by Ashlyn17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angel!Castiel, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vessel!Sam, scientist!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyn17/pseuds/Ashlyn17
Summary: The worst part about the falling stars was that they weren’t stars at all. They didn’t actually have a physical shape, and they could not actually be seen by the human eye. In essence, the sky fell and was viewed by at least 6 billion people, and there was no evidence of the event afterwards except for the mile long craters each piece of sky left behind.The sky fell and everyone witnessed it, but no one knew anything about it at all. Until one came loose.Then everyone knew....A story telling from beginning to end what exactly happened when half of heaven's warriors fell, why they fell, and what happened to Castiel through the whole tangle.





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I had no idea I'd want to be writing so soon after finishing the DCBB 2017 challenge, but stranger things have happened. This is actually the first fic I'll be posting in parts (since I'm writing them as a go), so I have no idea how often updates will be happening (but I assure you, they will happen).  
> There shouldn't be many typos since I'm actually beta-ing the chapters, but if there are, please don't throw rotten fruits at me  
> Enjoy the first chapter!

At approximately 8:52 pm on the fifth of September, the sky fell. Or at least, it appeared to fall. To everyone who observed the event, shooting beacons of lights descended from the middle of the early night sky. They streaked through the air gracefully at first, and deceptively took the form of shooting stars.

They were so successful in their deceit that at first they appeared to be gentle and golden, but soon after they smashed into the ground with the strength of heaven itself, and it became abundantly clear to everyone that they were _not,_ in fact, shooting stars, but something much more powerful and terrifying.

The worst part about the falling stars was that they weren’t stars at all. They didn’t actually have a physical shape, and they could not actually be seen by the human eye. In essence, the sky fell and was viewed by at least 6 billion people, and there was no evidence of the event afterwards except for the mile long craters each piece of sky left behind.

The things could not be seen, could not be detected, because they weren’t beings. At least not anymore. They lived among the human population in complete silence because they were, in essence, living _inside_ the humans.

The sky fell and everyone witnessed it, but no one knew anything about it at all. Until one came loose.

Then everyone knew.

…

He met Dean in a bar, which should’ve been the first sign that something was wrong. Dean had sidled up to him and before Jimmy knew what was going on, the two were talking. He knew it was strange, since Charlie frequently told him that the only thing he could ever seem to pick up at a bar was someone else’s tab.

But Dean had cozied right next to him with a simple, “How ya doing” and a side glance.

Jimmy was initially so surprised that he choked on his beer. “Excuse me?” he said, still not entirely sure what was happening to him.

Dean had laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the process. “You look like a deer in the headlights. Relax, I promise I don’t bite,” he snorted. The man gave Jimmy a sultry side-eye. “Unless you ask.”

Jimmy blushed bright pink. “I’m sorry,” he stuttered, “I’m just not used to this happening to me.”

“That is definitely _not_ something you want to admit to a handsome stranger.”

“Handsome?” Jimmy smiled, finally coming back to himself, “You sure give yourself a lot of credit.”

Dean had barked out a harsh laugh and took a slug of his beer. “You sure know how to make a man work for you.”

Jimmy winked against his better judgment (probably thanks to the two beers Charlie had forced him into having earlier). “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Dean grinned. Jimmy could almost swear that the man’s smile could cure diseases. “Jimmy Novak,” he said. For some reason, the name slid off his tongue tasting like a lie. He stuck his hand out for Dean to take.

“And I was having so much fun referring to you as ‘handsome, mysterious stranger’ in my head,” Dean grinned and introduced himself, “Name’s Dean.”

“No last name?”

“I find that giving out last names never gets me anywhere with the attractive ones.”

Jimmy snorted and sipped his beer. Craftily, he looked up at Dean and grinned, “You’re more than welcome to continue calling me ‘handsome, mysterious stranger’ out loud, you know.”

“You’d have to get me a bit more drunk for that to happen, Jimmy.”

For whatever reason, Jimmy immediately felt himself bristle. He was hit with a sudden sense of déjà vu and a flash of rage towards the man. Just as fast as the feeling arrived, it dissipated, leaving him feeling dizzy. He cleared his throat and attempted to continue as smoothly as possible, though he was perfectly aware of the cold, calculated look that flashed across Dean’s features.

“Well,” Jimmy continued, somewhat awkwardly, “That won’t be any trouble, seeing as we’re in a bar.”

Dean smirked again, though this time it appeared less sincere than its predecessors. “Sounds good to me,” Dean said, hesitantly adding at the end, “angel.”

There was a curtain of red before Jimmy’s eyes right before everything went black.

 

“…but anyway. I just think that the ending is ironic, you know?” Charlie comments from her place at the bar next to Jimmy.

He blinks for a moment, feeling like he’s grasping at the threads of a dream he just had but can’t quite recollect. Instead, he finds himself agreeing that yes, the ending _was_ ironic and that yes, she _was_ always right. He finds himself taking about some movie he knows nothing about but pretends to like when Charlie interrupts him, to his relief, by pointing over his shoulder towards the opposite end of the bar.

“Single looking hunk-of-a-man at twelve o’clock. Look alive, soldier,” Charlie says as she winks and saunters away.

A man slides into the chair Charlie just vacated. “How ya doing,” he smirks.

“Excuse me?” Jimmy asks, still disoriented by Charlie. Jimmy wonders if he’s ever met this man before. He seems familiar.

The man gazes at him wearily as he says, “You look like a deer caught in the headlights.”

“And you just look like you got into a fight with a bulldozer,” Jimmy instantly retorts. Indeed, the man has a purple bruise blooming across his right cheekbone that spreads up to his temple.

The man clears his throat once before sticking his hand out suddenly. “Dean Winchester,” he states. When Jimmy stares blankly at it for a moment, Dean rolls his eyes and adds, “You’re supposed to shake it.”

Jimmy blushes. “I’m sorry,” he coughs, “I’m just not used to this happening to me.”

“I’ll bet,” Dean says.

The conversation continues for a while longer before Dean finally asks, “I just realized that you know my name, but I don’t know yours. How is that fair?”

Jimmy snorts and states, “Jimmy Novak.”

“And I was having so much fun calling you ‘tall, handsome stranger’ in my head.”

“You’re more than welcome to continue the practice out loud,” Jimmy urges.

“You’d have to get me a bit more drunk for that to happen, Jimmy.”

When Jimmy replies, is sounds like the sound is being sucked out of the room; like he’s been thrown underwater and weighed down with a ton of bricks. “Well, that will be easy, seeing as we’re in a bar.” They share an awkward smile and an even more awkward silence.

After a moment, Dean says, “I should probably be going.”

Jimmy stands up as Dean does, though he doesn’t know why. The room begins to spin, but Castiel blames it on his two beers earlier, though to him it seems like he’s had at least three. He should really pay more attention to things like that.

Dean smiles once more, “Have a nice night, Ca-,”

Jimmy snaps back into focus like a rubber band. “What was that?” he growls.

Dean blanches. “J-Jimmy,” Dean amends, “Have a nice night, _Jimmy_.” Before he can say anything else, Dean’s phone rings. The man swallows hard as he answers.

Jimmy stays quiet as Dean scribbles something down on a bar napkin and apologizes repeatedly to the person on the phone. Dean slides the napkin over to Jimmy. He looks down. It’s his name and number, accompanied by a simple ‘Sorry!’ Confused, Jimmy looks up, and because the gods hate him, Dean is gone.

“Typical,” he sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He feels as though he’s gotten no sleep in a week.

Charlie walks back up to him, looking equally disappointed. “Sorry Jimmy,” she frowns, “Looks like you’re picking up another tab.”

Jimmy nods in agreement, grumbling as he takes out his wallet to pay. He’s uses to this part, and so is his pitifully thin wallet.

“Maybe next time?” Charlie comments hopefully, clapping him on the shoulder encouragingly.

“Yeah,” he answers, looking at his credit card. The letters where his name used to be swim in his vision before rearranging themselves into the word ‘Castiel’.

Jimmy blinks rapidly, and the words fade back into his name. As he pays, he catches sight of the note of the napkin and nearly chokes in surprise. The words morph into the phrase:

‘Next time, don’t forget. –D’.

Jimmy quickly grabs and crumples the napkin up, shoving it deep into his pocket.

He swallows hard and stares blankly at the spot at the bar where Dean had been seated before addressing Charlie:

“Maybe next time.”

…

_That night, his eyes shoot open and he remembers. He remembers it all. The lights, the sounds, the feelings._

_The fall._

_He remembers it all, and he’s infuriated. But before he can move or scream or think, he’s forced asleep._

_The next morning, he wakes up and forgets everything all over again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...like I said, I don't really know when I'll post next.  
> Maybe next week?  
> But I'm really liking the plan for this story, so I'll continue to try my best  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
